


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°17 : « Somnifères »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [17]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Krennso, One Shot, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Très mauvaise idée de prendre des somnifères la veille d'un examen... Orson l'aura appris à ses dépends.





	And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°17 : « Somnifères »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°41 : « Compilation n°4 - A (#4) »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827091) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Encore un autre mini-retour... Comme si le côté éphémère des mises à jour ne suffisait pas, ce nouveau texte ne shippe pas spécifiquement Galen et Orson, mais ils sont très potes quand même (et sur le chemin de devenir un jour un vrai couple ?).
> 
> Il s'agit d'un petit bonus à mon autre recueil « Even stars burn out », où l'un de mes petits textes m'a semblé avoir besoin de se transformer en vraie scène, en plus du résumé.

_“C'était Galen qui, finalement, l'avait sorti de son monde onirique en le secouant énergiquement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son camarade de chambre, Orson dut se dépêcher pour arriver presque en retard.”_

\- Even stars burn out [FR], #41.7

 

 

\- Orson, fit Galen à voix basse. Orson ! Réveille-toi ! ajouta-t-il plus fort en posant sa main sur le bras de son camarade de chambre.

Pour toute réponse, Krennic laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme – mais cela signifiait qu'il avait _entendu_ la voix de son ami, bien qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses propos.

\- Orson ! S'il te plaît ! Tu n'as entendu aucun de tes sept réveils, mais maintenant il faut que tu te lèves, les examens commencent dans un quart d'heure ! Tu devrais déjà être dans la salle, et moi aussi !

Les yeux bleus de Krennic papillonnèrent, mais pour Galen, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il secoua énergiquement son colocataire.

Krennic sursauta enfin et se redressa. Son regard était encore perdu dans le vague, mais il se dépêtra de ses couvertures tant bien que mal. Galen recula vivement alors qu'Orson bondissait en direction de leur petite salle de bains commune, où il s'enferma plusieurs minutes.

Quand Krennic en ressortit, apprêté mais encore légèrement ébouriffé, Galen se tenait devant la porte. Orson sourit à son ami qui lui avait gracieusement préparé un grand mug de café et un paquet de biscuits.

\- Merci beaucoup, Galen, et... désolé pour cette panne de réveil, souffla-t-il avec gêne.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le jeune génie en attrapant ses affaires.

Krennic réalisa qu'il avait également mis son ami inquiet aussi en retard que lui.

\- À l'avenir, j'écouterai tes conseils avisés, et particulièrement celui de ne pas prendre de somnifères la veille d'un examen, même en étant stressé à ne pas en fermer l'œil.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit retour en effet... Pour ma défense, j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration, si cette défense vaut quelque chose à vos yeux ! (L'argument ne serait probablement plus très crédible si j'avouais que je passais ma vie en ce moment sur le ship Thranto au lieu du Krennso... Oups, je me suis vendue comme agent-double xD)


End file.
